Gilfam
'Gilfam '(ギルファム) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance She has golden eyes and very long purple hair. She has long ears coming out from the sides of her head. She wears a very revealing green and white outfit, with gloves that have claws on them, and a large hat. Personality She tends to be rather harsh, and somewhat cruel. Usually, she's very calm, and is said to be able to see through to a person's true intentions. Biography Gilfam is the mazoku queen, who possesses magic abilities and has been ruling for centuries in the mazoku continent of Oct. Upon learning of Dan's arrival in the future, she was mostly unconcerned, seeing him as an enemy of humanity for defeating Otherworld King and changing history in the process. She ordered all mazoku to bring him to her. Dan, in fact, came to Oct himself, wanting to speak with her. During that time, Rugain, who was mad at Barone, announced that Dan was able to get there because he and Barone were collaborating secretly. Gilfam questioned Barone on this, who didn't deny it, and admitted that he'd lost. As this was the second time Barone had acted against orders, she clawed him in the face, and took away his territory as punishment, which was given to Zazie. Gilfam promised that she would do whatever Dan demanded, but only if he could win in a game of Battle Spirits. Duc requested to battle him, so she gave him a special card. The card turned out to be The CancerBushin Cancerd, one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. She projected herself into the battlefield and explained that it was found in the green world and handed down to her, and that she didn't know where the others were. Because Duc lost the battle, Gilfam bowed down in front of Dan, and accepted his request to help collect the 12 Zodiac X-rares. She ordered all mazoku to participate. However, she gave the card she already had to Rugain, and had Duc arrested. Duc was brainwashed by Zazie and Geraid, who claimed that the new Prison General Duc would serve to protect Gilfam. She allowed them to use him for this, despite suspecting that Geraid had his own objectives. She mostly secluded herself with Lucretia during this time, and requested Flora, who came to the palace to spy on Geraid for Barone, to help her as well. When Barone attempted to return to the palace, Zazie began to make his move at the same time. He had been spreading rumors that Gilfam planned to use the powers of the Zodiac X-rares to only save herself and a few chosen mazoku, and because of this, mazoku were beginning to turn on her. Zazie requested that the triple alliance (which he was the only remaining member of) take over, but Gilfam refused. Because Barone was coming, she had her guard, Memnon, battle against him, and watched the battle on an image Flora projected. Zazie disabled the projection, and tried to convince her that Barone was a threat, hoping this would change her mind. Because she still refused to move, Zazie bought in Duc to enforce his wishes. Gilfam left with Duc, who ordered that she leave in his ship. When she questioned this, Duc impaled her. When Dan, Barone and the others found her, they believed her to be dead. However, before this incident, she used her powers to transform herself into Lucretia, and Lucretia into her. She revealed this to the Sophia crew afterwards, and was upset by what happened, as Lucretia was her closest friend. She decided to stay at Rugain's house temporarily, and use her supposed death as an advantage against Zazie later. However, because she was believed dead, Oct was left in chaos. Barone went there to rule in her place and try to calm the chaos. Along with Dan and Rugain, Gilfam went to Slovakia to face Zazie. She revealed to him that she was still alive, because Lucretia gave her life for her. Gilfam also hoped to learn of Zazie's true intentions. Before the battle, Zazie trapped her and Rugain, to use as hostages. They watched the battle, which Dan won, setting them free. She chose not to punish Zazie afterwards, telling him to rebuild Slovakia to repay for Lucretia's life. She projected herself over Oct, to announce to all mazoku that she was still alive, and to stop listening to Zazie, who was defeated. To oppose the rumors, she explained that the Zodiac X-rares would be used to save everyone. In the epilogue, she's seen at Barone's speech. Trivia *She shares a seiyuu with Number Eight and Guraguri from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin, Mira in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, Chihiro's mother in Battle Spirits Heroes and Grenada and Kogane from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearances: Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Gallery art_gilfam.jpg|Production Art Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Mazoku Category:Female characters Category:Yellow card battlers